


Wizards, Wands, and Sexual Experimentation

by PsychoCalixteLove



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Beca and Luisa are students at Hogwarts and a long stare at supper becomes more.





	Wizards, Wands, and Sexual Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this a few days ago, but I finished it today.

Hogwarts was known to its students as a school for magic. A place where seemingly ordinary kids could learn the arts of magic and wizardry. A place where literally anything could happen. A place where wizards played magical games on brooms, where wands were used in duels against other students, and yes . . . where even sexual experimentation went beyond house lines. Oh, be aware of the fours houses that separated Hogwarts and ultimately decided who ruled the school in terms of the first years. Gryffindor was full of all the brave and courageous kids, the ones who aspired to lead one day. Hufflepuff contained all the loyal and devoted students, the ones who looked to be committed to what they do with their lives. Ravenclaw housed all of the wise and rational children, the ones who would grow up and become judges to the Ministry of Magic. Finally, there was Slytherin which held all the cunning and devious wizards, the ones who sought out the dark arts. Once all the first years were sorted into their house, the Great Hall was buzzing with small conversations of who they would be rooming with and what not. Beca sat at the table for the house of Hufflepuff next to her friend Chloe, who Beca had met up with at King’s Cross, the train station. She huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes at the enthusiasm Chloe exuded to no end, wishing she wasn’t born into this whole magic world.

Chloe lightly shoved Beca’s shoulder, squealing in joy, and asked, “Aren’t you excited to continue learning magic, Bec?!” Beca glared at Chloe for the nickname, breathed in and out slowly, and turned her attention back to the other houses. She desperately wished she was Slytherin because she loved the dark arts and knew everything there was to know about darkness and its depths. Sadly, for her, the Sorting Hat this year declared, “I see evil in you, child, but deep down in you I feel a loyalty waiting to be given to someone. Hufflepuff!” She knew she belonged to Slytherin, but she couldn’t deny what the Hat had told her. She did have a loyalty to someone, she just didn’t know who it was yet. She slowly dragged her gaze up and down the Slytherin table, attempting to find a guy that fit her description of “worthy”, and her eyes landed on a dark-haired, blue-eyed five year who had just smashed his friend’s face into their food. The guy laughed, throwing his head back maniacally, and watched as his blonde friend lifted their head, their mouth covered in miscellaneous crumbs and other substances. The friend was also blue eyed, but female and seemed very aggravated at the cruel joke. The blondie smacked her friend up the backside of his head and pulled out her wand, casting a spell that made her friend’s food come to life and attack said friend. The dark-haired boy fell back onto the floor, yelling in terror, and flailed about helplessly on the floor as his food ravaged his clothes. Blondie laughed at her friend, wiping off her face, and the growing laughter at the Slytherin table drew attention.

Beca was captivated by the blonde, noticing her perfect features, and couldn’t tear her eyes away from her even when Slughorn, the head of Slytherin, stood from his chair, anger written on his face. “Ms. Meyer! There is no magic at supper! Thirty points from Slytherin!” he declared, shooting the blonde an evil gaze. She smiled half-heartedly as everyone else in Slytherin glared at her as well. The blonde was about to check on her fallen friend when she caught Beca’s eye and did a double take. She saw how Beca was staring at her with admiration and curiosity in her eyes and couldn’t help but stare at Beca the same way. The blonde’s friend got up on his own, finally eating whatever attacked him, and immediately noticed how the blonde was staring at Beca, tapping her shoulder a few times to catch her attention. The blonde reluctantly glanced, but kept her focus on Beca, intrigued by the small brunette. Neither had met each other before, but they have seen each other in previous years. They were both fifth years, graduating in three years, and had the occasional class together, but never actually spoke to the other. Now, all they had was this intense gaze that didn’t generate as much sexual tension as a need to talk to the other. They never dropped their stare, and when supper was dismissed, they didn’t spare any time in getting to each other, standing in front of each other outside the Great Hall. “H-Hey,” Beca initiated, smiling weakly.

“Hallo. I couldn’t help but notice you staring at me. Did you see something you like?” the blonde asked simply, smiling genuinely. Beca nearly crumbled at the question as she wasn’t expecting it, and blurted out, “Yes, I do. Your face is amazing.” Beca broke the eye contact momentarily to smack herself in the face for her stupidity and corrected herself, “Sorry. I mean, you were staring at me too.” The blonde chuckled at Beca’s slip up and held out her hand, saying, “I know. My name is Luisa.” Beca took Luisa’s hand, shaking it, and introduced, “I’m God your hands are so soft. Sorry, I’m Beca.” Beca meant to drop Luisa’s hand, but she just stopped shaking it and held on like she didn’t want to let go. Luisa smirked and laughed at the unbroken contact, fascinated with the smaller girl. “Well, Beca, I have to go now, but I hope we see each other again soon,” Luisa concluded, running her thumb across the back of Beca’s hand. Beca almost melted at the touch, but managed to stay somewhat calm when she responded, “Me too.” Luisa let go of Beca’s hand and turned to walk away, meeting up with her dark haired friend. Beca saw Luisa push her friend and exclaim, “What, Pieter?!” which made Beca assume his name was Pieter. Beca could feel Luisa’s reminiscent heat on her hand that spread throughout the rest of her body, making her question what she was starting to feel toward her acquaintance. She had never felt anything like it, and certainly not toward another female. She had only looked at men all her life, but now that she’s seen the gorgeous Slytherin, she didn’t know who to look at.

********

Beca was barely paying attention in her Defense of the Dark Arts class when she was called upon. She raised her head from the wood grain she was messing with and peered at her professor, who was motioning for her to come to the front of the class. Beca reluctantly stood and at her teacher’s instruction, picked up her wand, walking to the front of the class. She was about to ask what she was doing, but she saw the person across from her and knew what she was chosen to do. A wizard duel . . . against Luisa. Beca went wide eyed and blushed at her opponent, knowing she wasn’t able to stop thinking about Luisa for the past two weeks, despite seeing her every day in class. Luisa smirked, thinking she made a great choice in her opponent, and stepped to the middle of the space between them, holding her wand in front of her face. Beca, though flustered out of her mind, imitated Luisa’s actions, performing proper wizard etiquette. They brought their wands to their sides and turned around, back to back. Luckily, they were on the dueling stage that was conveniently attached to their classroom and could have a proper duel without breaking anything in the classroom. Beca and Luisa took five steps away from each other before spinning around and getting into their stance. Luisa had her wand parallel with her chest, lunging back slightly, and her other hand was out, exposing her palm. Beca held her wand out, level with her shoulder, and her other hand was back, in line with her other arm. Their professor counted to three and Luisa waved her wand around, casting, “Rictusempra!” Beca doubled over, bursting out laughing, and silently begged for this embarrassment to end.

Luisa stood, smirking at Beca’s laughter, and got back into her stance, prepared for another offensive. Beca saw Luisa’s attack position and freaked out. She pointed her wand at Luisa and through her laughing, she shouted, “Impedimenta!” Beca felt her induced tickling subside and rose to meet the next challenge Luisa gave her. Luisa found speaking incredibly difficult as a result of Beca’s spell but hurried to get Beca back before she could lose this duel. Beca watched Luisa struggle, but Luisa eventually was able to cast a jinx that turned Beca’s legs to jelly. Beca felt her legs give out beneath her, and she fell to the floor, not being able to catch herself. Luisa took a step toward the small brunette, hoping to finish her off, and held her wand in the air. Beca freaked out, held her wand out, and yelled, “Expelliarmus!” Luisa flew back a good ten feet, her wand falling from her grip, and landed on her stomach, the wind knocked out of her. Beca slowly got to her feet, her legs slowly coming back to consciousness. Beca walked toward Luisa and saw Luisa try and reach for her wand, knowing how to stop her. Beca waved her wand a few times and jinxed Luisa, “Petrificus Totalus!” Luisa stopped moving immediately, paralyzed entirely, and officially lost the duel. The class cheered when their teacher declared Beca the winner, and ultimately said, “Twenty points for Hufflepuff!” Beca felt proud of herself for beating Luisa but also felt kind of bad that she completely immobilized her. Beca went over to Luisa and helped her up, holding her hand tightly. The paralysis soon wore off and Luisa shook Beca’s head kindly, saying, “Nice match, Maus.”

********

Luisa was roaming the halls late at night to check for any students out past curfew as part of her duties as a Slytherin Prefect. She had a lantern in one hand and held it up to her face so she could see clearly while she walked through the stone halls. She knew she wasn’t going to go back to her own dormitory when she was finished, but she wanted to check if anyone was going to be in the dormitory she wanted to go to. She knew her boundaries were Slytherin dorms, but she sneaked out and went to the Hufflepuff dorms in hopes that Beca was still awake. She was just about to open the door to the dorms when it opened and Chloe popped out. Luisa hid behind the door as she watched Chloe carefully make her way toward Ravenclaw dorms, going to meet someone. Luisa turned the other cheek and let Chloe go without making her presence known. Once Luisa checked to see that Chloe was gone, she opened the door to the dorms and made her way to Beca’s room. The door was unlocked like it typically was and Luisa stepped into the room quietly, blowing out her lantern. She set her lantern on a nearby table and looked around to find Beca sitting on her bed in her Hufflepuff uniform. She wore her gray sweater with the Hufflepuff emblem on it, a blouse with the Hufflepuff tie (yellow and black striped), and a black knee-length skirt. Luisa was wearing the same outfit, but for Slytherin. Luisa stood where she was in the darkness, the only light being the lamp on next to Beca, and she crossed her arms across her chest, examining the small girl on her fairly large bed.

Beca was studying for an upcoming test, drilling holes into the textbook, and she didn’t notice Luisa standing about fifteen feet in front of her. Beca read over something she didn’t quite comprehend and lifted her head to think about it, spotting Luisa obviously in the dark. She jumped back a bit, clutching her chest, and gasped dramatically. “Jesus Christ! Why would you do that, Luisa?” Beca asked in shock, seeing Luisa step into the light. Luisa smirked, liking the way Beca reacted, tightened her ponytail, and responded, “I didn’t mean to scare you, Maus. I only came here to congratulate you on your win today. And maybe give you a reward.” Beca flushed when she thought of Luisa giving her an unknown reward, but invited Luisa to sit on the bed anyway. Luisa gladly sat down across from Beca, watching her close the book and set it aside. “Alright. So what ‘ _ reward _ ’ would I get?” Beca asked before her lips were pressed to Luisa’s and Luisa pushed her back onto her back, easily overpowering the small brunette. Beca’s eyes went wide initially, but she relaxed into the kiss, holding onto Luisa’s shoulders. Luisa sprawled herself over Beca, holding onto her waist, and situated herself between Beca’s hips. As if she wanted to move things along, Luisa went to kissing Beca’s neck and methodically started to grind her hips down into Beca’s to get her hot. Her plan seemed to work because Beca held tighter to her shoulders as she gasped. Beca felt a new sensation beat its way into her core and felt herself start to pulsate at every one of Luisa’s grinds.

Luisa sensed Beca’s want building inside her and decided to actually reward Beca. She pulled away from Beca, sitting back on her heels, and saw the heated mess she created. Beca was red in her cheeks and neck, was lightly panting, and was trying to pull Luisa back on top of her. Luisa placed her palms on Beca’s knees, parting Beca’s legs slightly, and asked, “Would you like your reward now?” Beca desperately nodded her head, the throbbing in her clit becoming too much for her, and she thought she was old enough for some sexual experimentation. She had no idea how Luisa would get rid of the feeling, but she didn’t care as long as it was good. Luckily for her, Luisa could speak Parseltongue, which required a fair amount of tongue movement. Beca watched as Luisa lowered her head to kiss the insides of Beca’s thighs, caressing her thighs gently. Luisa laid down on her stomach in front of Beca, moving her hands further up Beca’s skirt, and kissed down more on Beca’s thighs. Beca’s chest heaved when her breathing became fairly irregular and she couldn’t stop herself from closing her thighs on Luisa’s neck, not tight enough to choke her, but tight enough to keep her there.

Luisa chuckled at Beca’s reactions and then explained through sexual puns, “You  _ Huff _ le _ puff _ while I knock on your Gryffin _ dor _ to hopefully  _ Slytherin _ to your Chamber of Secrets where I want to  _ Ravenclaw _ you to orgasm.” Beca found the puns ridiculous but had to admit they were pretty hot, considering they were at Hogwarts. Beca’s head fell back onto the bed when she saw Luisa’s head disappear beneath the hem of her skirt and felt a rough kiss on her clit through her underwear. She let out a stifled groan as Luisa moved her underwear aside and teased her with a few fingers. Beca’s hands went to hold Luisa’s head against her and Beca’s eyes fluttered shut at the intense pressure building in her core. Luisa couldn’t help but chuckle at how Beca arched into her, wanting her so badly, and Luisa finally slipped two fingers into Beca, touching her wetness gently. Beca moaned at the feeling while she closed her thighs tighter around Luisa’s head. Luisa was careful when she kissed Beca’s clit and started to suck on the pleasure point, intermixing licks. All Beca could do was leave her jaw open because she couldn’t find the strength to stifle any noise she made and let Luisa show her what it was like to be with a woman. So far to Beca, being into girls like this was the greatest thing ever as it gave her a sort of pleasure like no other. Luisa felt Beca start to clench around her fingers and pushed another finger into Beca, moving faster. Beca almost bucked against Luisa, desperate to climax, but narrowly managed to keep herself to the bed. Luisa sucked harder at Beca’s clit and felt her fingers wet as Beca came, a loud moan reverberating from her throat.

Luisa cleaned her fingers and Beca before replacing Beca’s underwear and removing her head from Beca’s skirt. Beca stared at her at a loss for words as they seemed to be lodged between her chest and mouth but somehow knew to grab the collar of Luisa’s shirt and crash their lips together. Beca pulled Luisa back on top of her, wrapping her legs around Luisa’s hips, and continued to kiss her vividly. Luisa didn’t stop her and in fact held Beca’s waist. Luisa slid her hands underneath Beca’s shirt and sweater, warm palms meeting cool skin, and slowed her kisses to be tender and loving in a way. Once Beca calmed her breathing down to normal, she pulled away and watched Luisa’s pupils fluctuate from lust to a whole new feeling . . . love. Beca didn’t feel awkward by her discover but considered her feelings toward Luisa. Did they go to the extent of love as Luisa’s had? Or was it simple lust overshadowed by warmth? Beca didn’t have time to think about such details before Luisa rolled off to the side, turning Beca to look at her. Luisa reached up and caressed Beca’s cheek, running her thumb over Beca’s lips. Slowly, Luisa inched her way toward Beca, pressing their bodies together again, and ducked Beca’s head under her chin, cuddling with the small brunette she loved. What Luisa knew was that she had to protect Beca, had to earn her loyalty.

********

“You have no right to tell me who I can love, Chloe!” Beca shouted before slamming the door to her shared bedroom. Somehow, Chloe found out about Beca and Luisa’s little escapade and was pissed about it. Chloe confronted Beca about the matter while Beca was debating internally about her sexuality. Her experience with Luisa had shown her she wasn’t as straight as she thought and quite possibly, completely gay. She had to confide with herself that she hadn’t exactly thought about guys the same way she thought about Luisa now. The idea of being heterosexual was just something that was imposed on her at a young age. Chloe didn’t seem to understand her attraction to females, her attraction to Luisa, and instead of asking questions, she just went off on Beca like the world was ending or something drastic. After a few minutes, Beca finally had enough of Chloe’s homophobia, leaving the room in a rush. It was late at night so the only students roaming the halls were prefects and the occasional person sneaking to other dorms for the night. Beca had to be careful not to run into her own house’s prefects as she searched for somewhere to hide and cry. She managed to escape the Hufflepuff dorms without being spotted and then had to face the most frequented spot for runaways. Beca glanced around the corner and saw Luisa walking toward where she was standing, which made her instantly retract her head from sight. Beca had to leave quickly or else Luisa would find her and probably ask her what was wrong because Beca’s face wasn’t exactly the driest.

Beca saw a door that she knew led to an exit across the hall and almost lunged for it. Beca hurried out the door and went to find a secluded place to let her emotions show to no one. Luisa rounded the corner and saw the door close, but wondered who was heading out to the Forbidden Forest this late at night. Luisa kept her lantern lit as she opened the door and stepped out into the night, wary of what she would find. Beca trudged through the woods, tears pouring down her face, and she didn’t care who saw her at this point. There was no one around, but Beca could’ve swore she heard someone ask, “Who’s out here?” Beca ignored the call and kept up her pace to the edge of the lake, thinking, “Probably just the trees again. God knows they say anything.” Beca sat down in the soil, staring out into the reflective crystal blue waters, and continued to cry. She thought she had lost her best friend because of something that just  _ happened _ . Her sexuality just . . .  _ happened _ . It wasn’t something that was planned like she wanted to be gay, Beca just had an epiphany while getting eaten out by the most gorgeous human being alive. Beca thought it was entirely normal, but apparently to Chloe, it was the weirdest thing ever. The thought of not being accepted by her best friend made Beca cry more and also made her oblivious to the Dementor flying toward her at a stalkerish rate.

Luisa wandered through the Forbidden Forest, trying to find the person who left the safety of Hogwarts, and eventually came to the lake. Luisa was about halfway across the lake from Beca and she didn’t immediately notice Beca as she was briefly glancing over the perimeter of the lake. Luisa then spotted Dementors flying around on the other side of the lake like they sensed her living soul. Luisa turned to walk back to the school when she heard a rather loud screech come from across the lake. She whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes at the source of the screaming, putting her lantern out to see more clearly. Luisa saw a Dementor perched over a small brunette with one of its hands clasped over the girl’s throat and sucking the happiness out of her. Luisa still didn’t know who the Dementor was torturing, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to help. Luisa dropped the lantern in her hand and broke out into a full out sprint around the lake, pulling out her wand in the process. She didn’t stop running until she was in front of the Dementor. She stopped, held out her wand, and shouted, “Expecto Patronum!” A bright blue light emanated from Luisa’s wand as the figure of an owl flew out and banished the Dementor. The small brunette fell limply to the ground unconscious and once Lusia was sure the Dementor was gone, she went to help the girl on the ground. It wasn’t until she was by the girl’s side that Luisa realized the girl she saved was Beca. Luisa nearly started crying at the idea of Beca being killed by one of the Dementors, but she rushed to pick Beca up and get her back in the building.

Luisa busted into her dormitory, Beca hanging in her arms, and she woke Pieter with her noise. “What are you doing?” Pieter asked, clearly disturbed that he was woken. Luisa laid Beca down on her bed, not responding to Pieter, and tried her best to wake Beca up. “That Dementor must have sucked a fair amount of happiness from her to be like this,” Luisa thought aloud, alarming Pieter. He jumped out of bed and saw the other body in the room. He went over to Luisa, wanting to help, and he repeated, “What happened?” Luisa once again didn’t respond and climbed on top of Beca, on all fours to not crush her. She shook Beca a few more times before she started to cry for real, a few tears falling from her eyes. When Beca didn’t wake up after a few minutes, Luisa had resigned herself to believing Beca was dead, believing the Dementor sucked so much happiness out of her she died. Luisa cried desperately, pressing her forehead to Beca’s slightly cold one, and held both sides of the small girl’s face. Luisa kissed Beca’s lips repeatedly, never stopping her crying, and whispered in between kisses, “I love you. I love you. I love you.” Luisa gave up trying to wake Beca up because it was obvious she was dead and just laid off to the side of her, not facing her because it was too heartbreaking. Pieter got the idea and went back to his bed, going back to sleep in no time. Luisa laid there on her side, crying, and mourned the death of her first love, her only love. Her head started to pound with the pain of crying so much and she decided to breathe her way through the pain but nothing would ever cure the hole in her heart.

“Why are you crying, Lu?” a voice asked in the darkness. Luisa recognized the voice as Beca’s and cried more, responding, “Because you’re dead and I’ll never love anyone else again.” Luisa covered her face with her hands to avoid looking back at Beca’s body, ragged breaths leaving her. “If I’m dead, you are too,” Beca remarked, shaking Luisa’s shoulder. Luisa felt the touch and turned to see Beca wide awake, a sarcastic look on her face. Overcome with emotions, Luisa tackled Beca back onto the bed, pressing their bodies close together. Luisa kissed all over Beca’s face while holding onto the sides of her face so much Beca had to physically push her away. “Alright, alright I get it. You can stop attacking me now,” Beca said, holding Luisa at half-arm’s length. Luisa stopped crying and pawed at her face to remove the tears, accepting Beca’s pleas. “I love you,” Luisa confessed easily, kissing Beca gently. Luisa was slightly scared she had made Beca uncomfortable with her statement, but Beca didn’t pull away or go tense. She just melted into the weight of Luisa’s body and admitted, “I love you too.” Luisa smiled, knowing her feelings were reciprocated, and kissed Beca softly. They soon found themselves wrapped in each other’s arms, wondering how they came to be. Wizards were what they were. Wands were what they had. And sexual experimentation was what made them,  _ them _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially on hiatus until further notice. (May not be more than a month or so)


End file.
